From the underworld to the surface
by Bunnyflops
Summary: underworld to underworld awakening. pairing selene and michael
1. Chapter 1

From the underworld to the surface

The war between human and the species of vampires and lycans has ended, but not the war between the vampires and lycans. The vampire and lycan covens have agreed to keep the war out of the humans hands and between each other.

Selene and subject 2 now known as Heather have found Michael. He was found three days after he escaped, found at the harbour where he last saw Selene.

*At that moment*

Selene stopped the car at the gates of the harbour and looked at subject 2 who was sitting beside her. She handed her the flash light, Selene turned it on and off to check if it was still working. The harbour was the final place to check, the last place where they haven't looked. Selene hoped that Michael would be waiting for her there. They both exit the car, Selene went to search the far end of the harbour and subject 2 searched the docks.

They were an hour and a half into searching and yet found nothing. They started to give up for the day and met back up at the gates. They both found nothing. Selene stood hopelessly at the dock, dazing into the water in the far distance. She saw something moving then disappeared into the murky water. She was curious and told her daughter what she had seen. The both wanted to investigate it. Though as embarrassing as it was they had to use a dingy... it was the only thing available at that time of the night.

Before they got into the dingy Selene had to take off her boots incase they damaged the inflatable. They both got into the dingy and started to paddle towards where the thing was last seen. Once they got there they began to examine the water by using the flash light. In a few minutes the thing resurfaced again ten feet from where they were. It look like a man... and looked down into the water as if he were looking for something. He looked up and saw them and started to swim towards them.

They shun the light on him, he looked awfully familiar. He had longish blond hair, blue\ green eyes and a handsome face. It was Michael.

Selene and Michael were so overjoyed to see each other again, to see each other safe. Selene jumped into the water and swam over to hug him. They hugged each other tightly. Subject 2 just saw in the dingy eyeing Michael, she had never seen her father before. She thought he'd hug her too but he didn't even know her, he didn't even know he had a daughter.

After Michael and Selene stopped hugging and both looked into each others eyes happily, Michael's gaze trailed to Subject 2. He looked at Selene. "Who's she?" he asked. Selene turned around and saw he was pointing to their daughter, she knew she couldn't tell him that yet because he'd freak out.

"That's Heather, a vampire girl I saved from Antigen the same place you escaped from." Selene told him. Heather was confused for a minute but then played along. She put a smile on and paddled the dingy over to them so she could introduce herself as Heather.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Heather" Heather said holding out her hand to shake his. They shook hands.

Selene got back into the dingy with Heather and Michael pulled the dingy along with him as he swam back to the docks. They reached the dock and got out, Michael was the first one out and helped them out of the inflatable. Michael explained that he was searching for Selene in the water because he thought she'd still be there from the explosion which he thought was just two days ago and would try bring her back to life with his blood.

They started to head back to the car, Michael walked along side Selene as Heather trailed behind them. The sun began to rise and Michael noticed that Heather didn't feel anything at that very moment, "Is she a hybrid?" he whispered to Selene. She was surprised that he'd asked but she soon noticed the sun rise. "yes she's a hybrid." She said as they got into the car. Selene was behind the wheel and Michael in the passenger seat and Heather in the back. They drove in silence.

Selene was bring them back to the apartment that she rented, she and Heather would stay the night there so they could get some sleep and where they were hiding at the moment. It was going to be safe there for a short period though.

No one suspected they were non- human, Selene looked like a successful business woman and Heather looked like an ordinary girl and Michael just needed to change into something not dirty and damp.

They entered the apartment parking lot and parked the car. There was no one else around. It was good, they exited the car and Selene went to the boot of the car and took out a cooler, slammed the boot down and locked the car.

They all headed towards the elevator, Michael insisted to carry the cooler so Selene gave it to him. The elevator stopped on the third floor, they all exit and follow Selene to apartment 27. She got the keys and opened the door.

The first room was a sitting room, the room was decorated red and mostly white and was attached to the kitchen, again mostly white but had purple flowers on the table and purple towels etc.

Michael set the cooler on the kitchen counter and opened it, packs of blood where in it. He took them out and put them in the fridge. He turned around and saw Heather half asleep on the couch and Selene saw nowhere to be seen. He went to look for her, he walked across the living room to a door and opened it. Selene was in the bedroom making the single bed for Heather to sleep in.

Selene looked up from making the bed to look at him. He found her to be motherly now that Heather is around. Selene looked away from him and sat on the bed. Something was bothering her and he knew it. He sat beside her and tilted her head towards him and looked into her eyes.

She looked sad. "Aren't you happy to see me?" he joked in attempted to make her smile but it didn't work. "What's wrong Selene?" he asked. She looked at him with tears streaming down her face. He hugged her "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with worry in his voice. "I thought you were dead Michael" she said weeping.

He looked at her, thinking 'had she missed him that much over two days?' "It's ok now, I'm ok. I've been only gone for two days." He said giving her a reassuring smile. She still looked upset, she was ready to tell him.

"Michael, the purge was twelve years ago..." she said. He looked at her in confusion. "No, no it was just two days ago or three, not twelve years." He said to her. "No Michael, it's been twelve years, we've been asleep for twelve years!" She sounded so upset at this stage but Michael still didn't believe her. "Prove it!" he said angrily. She had no choice but to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

"In there, in the living room at this very moment is your daughter!" She shouted in frustration. "She's twelve years old, born in Antigen and raised by them while we slumbered in some ice chamber in a lab." She said calming down. "She's a hybrid, like you. She's a part of me and you, and now a part of our lives, Michael." She said turning her face towards him "She's ours" and started to cry in a happy and sad way.

Michael didn't know what to say, him mind just went all foggy. "She's... she's mine?" He stuttered. "yes" Selene said blankly. "Did you name her Heather, or was it just a name to hide who she really was?" he asked. "yes" she said yet again. "Can we give her a real name, a name we picked together?" Selene looked up at him, surprised to hear what he said. "Sure" she said.

Soon they were going through lists of girl names they had in mind. "How about Bridget?" Selene said. "Nah its too common around here." He informed her "I always liked the name Eve..." he stopped when he soon saw the little girl standing in the door frame. "I like the name Eve too." She said looking at her father. Michael looked at her for a moment and smiled. He held out his hand and took her hand and brought her in front of where he was sitting. Michael hugged her for the first time ever, it was the best feeling for the little girl and a relief for her father. They both smiled and looked at Selene. "What do you think? Eve is a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." He said smiling at her. Selene couldn't help but smile back "Eve it is" she said joining them in the hug.

In the hug both Michael and Selene looked at each other smiling, looking into each other's eyes and kissed. They were both proud parents now and were full of joy to reunite the small family.

They were all tired and need to sleep, so Selene and Michael tucked Eve into bed and before they turned off the lights Selene patted Eve's head and kissed her forehead and said goodnight then met Michael at the door of the room where he turned off the lights and Selene closed the door gently behind her.

Her and Michael walked tiredly to the room they were going to stay in. They both got into sleeping clothes and crawled into bed with each other. The curtain was closed so they could sleep soundly without the sun light shining in and bothering them while they tried to sleep. They both cuddled in bed, "I love you, Selene" he said to her just when she was going to fall asleep, "I love you too, Michael" she smiled tiredly at him and closed her eyes. Soon after, Michael fell asleep after looking at the beautiful sleeping woman beside him.

Authors note: Theres gonna be a next chapter, don't worry ;)


	4. Chapter 4

By the way this is rated M for the end of this chapter and the next chapter...

Selene woke up to Michael sleeping beside her with his arm around her waist. She looked at the bedside stand to where the clock was. It read 3:06 p.m. She slowly removed Michael's arm and tried not to wake him getting out of bed. She put on a white fluffy slippers and a robe the place supplied to every room. She crept to the kitchen to pour blood into mugs for everyone, she heard the TV turn on. She turned her head towards it and found Eve sitting in the armchair in front of it.

Selene went over to her and handed her the mug, she took it and gave a thankful look and proceeded to watch TV. She was watching the news at first but changed it to a cartoon to get her mind off everything. She took a sip from the mug and placed it on the coffee table. She looked at Selene "Does Daddy love me?" She asked her mother who sat on the couch, drinking from her mug watching TV. Selene looked at her daughter "I love you very much Eve and your father has only been with us for a day and he already loves you as much as I do." She said smiling at her and she smiled back. She stood up and walked towards the window where she drew back the curtains and let the sun shine in to brighten everything.

The light from the sun revealed Michael standing behind them, still tired and in the clothes he slept in. "Good morning" he said as he kissed his daughters head and strolled over to Selene and pulled him towards him "Good morning my love" he said and gave her a peck on the lips. She looked at him and smiled. She took his hand and lead him to the kitchen where she took the mug of blood off the counter and handed it to him. He took it and drank it all in one go.

They both left Eve in the sitting room to get dressed, they went to their room. They both went to their wardrobe, Selene picked out jeans and a white shirt and laid them on the bed and Michael found clothes there for him. Selene had bought them for him incase they found him. He took the jeans and the dark grey jumper.

He turned away from the wardrobe and saw Selene with her back facing him; she took off the shirt she wore to bed. She was half naked. Selene sensed him looking at her and turned her head around and looked at him. He wanted him and she knows it, so she gave herself to him. She walked up to him and looked him the eyes and kissed him. He kissed back hungrily and pushed himself against her. Michael began to pull down her pyjama bottoms while Selene undressed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Selene was fully naked and she was just kissing and teasing Michael by feeling him. She felt something hard press against her lower stomach. She ventured her hand down until she grabbed between his legs, he jumped a bit but got very excited. She pulled down his pants and he genteelly pushed her onto the bed. They were kissing passionately, nipping at each other's necks and grasping each others hair. He rubbed his member against her and slowly pressed it into her, She gasped and let out a moan. He thrusted into her slowly and slowly building up speed. Soon slamming into her.

She was so close and Michael was too. After they screamed in pleasure they both climaxed at the same time. Michael got off Selene to lie beside her. They were facing each other, smiling and Selene put her hand out to cup Michael face. "I love you Michael" she said and kissed him and he kissed back as passionately. Soon after cuddling they got dressed and went back into the living room to Eve.


End file.
